1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and methods therefor for attaching a pennant to a rod and in particular, to a device and method therefor into which a rod can be inserted and secured at one end and at the other end a pennant can be attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, pennants have a series of holes lining one of their edges. These holes are usually strengthened by grommets. Presently, a rope or metal ring is inserted through the grommets of the pennant and then attached to a rod. To remove the rope or metal rings from the pennant is a tedious procedure.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive device and method therefor for attaching a pennant to a rod which is easy to attach and detach.